


Never Enough

by idekboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play Little Harry Styles, Athletic Louis, Body Worship, Cisgirl! One Direction, Cunnilingus, Depression, F/F, Female Harry Styles, Female Harry Styles/Female Louis Tomlinson, Female Louis Tomlinson, Flirting, Girl Direction, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Mummy kink, Plus Size Harry, mdlg, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekboo/pseuds/idekboo
Summary: Louis couldn't get enough of Harry and that gorgeous body of hers. She wasn't shy about letting her know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one. I hope someone enjoys it. Louis will be accompanying Harry in following parts.

Harry rushed getting to her class that morning. She didn’t like anything she put on, trying on one outfit after another. She stood in front of the long mirror in her bedroom, pouting and tugging on her brown curls in frustration. Usually she didn’t care but that day she wasn’t liking how soft her jawline was, how her tummy was round and squishy, the little rolls on the sides of her back, along with her full thighs. But it was her second day and she didn’t want to be late so she finally settled on a light blue, shimmery floral button up tucked into a grey skirt, a thin black belt around her waist, and charcoal thigh high boots before going on her way.

Harry sat in her class with a couple minutes to spare, waiting for her professor to arrive. Her eyes were on the clock, hoping fifteen minutes would pass by so she could go back home and sleep. Although it was only her second day, she’d much rather be in her home and sleeping in. Just as that thought crossed her mind, the door swung open and her professor had entered the room, apologizing for being late. She sighed, opening up her laptop and resuming where they had left off. The lights dimmed while the professor set up his powerpoint, students finding their seats as he did. A few minutes in, the door opened and caught Harry’s attention. She looked up, seeing a slim girl with long, wavy brown hair, wearing an entire Adidas outfit from head to toe. She had on a white jacket patterned with large green leaves and pink flowers, a grey sports bra underneath, matching track pants, and all white sneakers. It was as if she walked off an Adidas shoot just minutes before. She could’ve too, the girl looked like she could be a supermodel.

“Hey.” Harry hadn’t noticed she was staring until the model was in front of her, her thin lips stretched into a kind smile. “Is someone sitting here?” the model asked.

Harry stuttered, “Um, no.” Harry darted her eyes back to her screen, feeling her cheeks go pink for being caught ogling her. The girl slid into the seat next to Harry, plopping her heavy bag onto the floor next to her.

“I’m Louis,” she said, her dainty, tattooed hand held out. Harry was a bit startled, glancing up at her.

“Harry,” she said softly, hesitantly shaking her hand, not used to people her age greeting her like that. She didn’t know why she was so intimidated, she felt little around her.

“I love your shirt,” Louis told her.

“Thank you,” Harry gave her a dimpled smile, noticing Louis’ eyes drifting down. “Oh, and this skirt is very cute,” Louis complimented her again. Except this time she touched her, or the skirt rather, her fingers brushing her thigh. “May I ask where you got it?” Harry shivered.

“I can’t remember,” she lied. She did remember, it was just a very pretty girl was touching her and making her a nervous wreck. She couldn’t bring herself to speak properly.

“Hm, well it looks great on you.” Louis’ hand lingered before she removed it, Harry missed it.

“Thank you,” Harry said again, her round cheeks bright red.

Louis didn’t stop. Everyday she’d go in class she’d tell Harry how pretty she is in some form.  
She told her she loved what she's done with her makeup, how pretty her lips look painted red, how it complimented her gorgeous green eyes. Nothing was off limits. Louis would compliment her hair whether it was up or down, her great skill in makeup, her outfits that weren’t always just like everyone else’s, and her interesting variety of shoes and jewelry.

Harry hadn't expected the attention, especially not every day for several weeks. It was overwhelming but very nice, Harry loved it. She grew more confident with hearing such nice things from such a beautiful girl. She found herself looking forward to class just to hear what Louis had to say, even experimenting with her outfits to provoke her. Not only did she make her feel warm, Louis turned her on, heavily. Each day she’d touch herself to the model girl. Her first time was just after five days of it. She wore a short skirt that rode up her thighs when she sat, Louis noticed.

“That’s a lovely skirt, sweetheart.” Harry smiled, about to thank her then Louis said, “But I can see your knickers.”

“Oh, god,” Harry whispered to herself, blush going to the tips of her ears as she went to cover herself. Louis chuckled, tugging the skirt down a bit for her.

“There you are, wouldn’t want to flash anyone.” Harry swallowed thickly, staring into Louis’ blue eyes, feeling heat rush between her legs. Louis didn’t break the gaze so Harry had to, ducking her head.

Louis tried to talk to Harry after class but she told her she wasn’t feeling well then rushed home. Harry wasn’t entirely lying, she felt a bit hot and she was aching because of her, almost feverish from it. Louis made her wet and she thought about it her entire class, she even considered leaving early because of it. So once Harry got home, she kicked aside her shoes and crawled into bed, starting to unbutton her shirt before giving up a couple in.

“Fuck it,” she cursed, unable to ignore the throbbing between her legs, she needed relief. Her hands were shaking as she struggled with tugging her skirt up over her hips, her breathing already labored. She parted her thick thighs, not bothering with foreplay and shoving her hand into her panties.

“Oh,” Harry moaned softly as her middle finger ran over her clit, surprised by how good it felt, how sensitive and sticky she was. She knew she wouldn’t last long at all. Not when she was thinking about the way Louis’ warm skin felt on her thighs, knowing she saw her knickers, and just how Louis always had her eyes on her, it made Harry soaked. So much that she felt slick roll down her folds and to her bum. When she had the urge to whine, she noticed she was holding her breath, gasping loudly for air and slightly arching her hips into her touch.

“Lou…” she mewled lazily, her head lolling back. Her long lashes fluttering as she circled herself, biting down onto her lip as she moved her finger faster, little wet noises coming from her pussy.

“Yes,” she whispered, her hips twitching, brow furrowed tightly. She was so close, feeling her orgasm build up rapidly underneath her touch so she moved her finger in quick, firm circles. She pulled down the cup of her bra, groping her small tit and tugging on her nipple, her toes clenching in her socks. She imagined Louis’ fingers and mouth on her instead and her body curled forward, jaw slack as she moaned brokenly. Her hips lifted off of the mattress as the pressure in her tummy built up and suddenly released all over, thighs squeezing together as she came in her panties. She tingled all over her body, her head feeling light and fuzzy as if she were high. Harry giggled, some of her curls stuck to her cheek but she couldn’t care, she felt amazing. Harry wondered what Louis would think if she saw her then. Her skirt bunched over her curvy hips, dimpled thighs spread to show her little panties darkened with come, her shirt just barely unbuttoned enough to show her tits where her bra was half pulled down.

 _“You look stunning, sweetheart.”_ She imagined Louis saying, because even when Harry was a mess she had a feeling she would only say sweet things to her. That comforted Harry.

“Mmm,” she hummed to herself, basking in the after glow. Once that floaty feeling faded, she felt a bit embarrassed, rolling onto her side and hiding her face in her pillow. She just touched herself to the girl she met less than a week ago but she couldn't help it, she craved Louis. She believed Louis wanted her too, or was she just being nice? Harry went to grab her phone to text her when she realized she didn’t even have her number, groaning. Harry is a shy girl, she couldn’t bring herself to ask for it.

“Stupid,” she mumbled to herself. That didn’t stop her from thinking of Louis whenever she touched herself, everyday that she saw her, sometimes when she didn’t. Louis was just so nice and showered her in compliments non stop, it made Harry melt.

She quickly learned the girl did want her. Sometimes Louis would stop Harry after class in the hall and they’d talk about anything and it ended with Louis hitting on her.

“I can’t stand how pretty you are,” Louis said or bluntly asking, “Are you going to invite me to your place anytime soon?” Even though Harry wanted that she clammed up, her cheeks going rosy and giving Louis a shy shrug, telling her she’d see her in class. It didn’t help that Louis made her wet everyday and she was in a hurry to get home to relieve herself. But the girl was patient and persistent with Harry.

Harry didn’t know how Louis hadn’t lost interest, it had been over a month of Louis complimenting her without much in return, not even a number. She decided to try something for Louis, and herself really, to step out of her comfort zone. She wore jean shorts, a velvet pink crop top, and a long grey jacket. She wasn't the most confident about her tummy or thighs but she trusted Louis would have nothing but nice things to say. Harry didn’t regret her decision. She felt Louis’ eyes on her as she walked to her seat and it gave her goosebumps, wondering what she was thinking exactly, if she'd like it.

Harry sat next to her and set up her laptop, waiting for something. Louis was quiet. Harry’s heart was pounding as she looked up at her to see Louis shamelessly staring at her body, her tongue tucked in the corner of her lips.

“You look incredible, love,” Louis finally said, Harry’s nervous heart relaxing at her voice.

Harry gave her a gorgeous, dimpled smile. “Thank you.”

Louis’ eyes travelled down Harry, looking at her soft tummy that spilled over the waistband a bit and her big pillowy thighs. “No… thank you.”

“Stop,” Harry grinned and she never felt so red. Louis’ bottom lip was between her teeth as she gazed at her, Harry had the urge to squirm. Then when Louis finally looked away it was like she had to tear herself from it, Harry feeling warmth bubble up in her panties. Throughout the remainder of the lesson, Louis would regularly look at her body, she didn’t even hide it. Louis made her so unbelievably wet.

After class, Louis stopped her by grabbing her wrist, not allowing her to get too far. Sparks shot up Harry’s arm, a soft breath leaving her heart shaped lips.

“You’re killing me,” Louis said, letting go to run her fingers through her own hair, eyeing her up and down before licking her lips. “Sure you don't want me to go home with you, princess?” Harry nearly gasped but she cleared her throat instead, struggling to ignore the pulsing in her panties. However, she was feeling a bit confident. She took out her notebook and scribbled down her number, ripping it out and handing it to Louis, who had a big smile on her face. She didn’t know, but Louis was waiting for her to initiate the number exchange.

“See you in class,” Harry simply said, walking away, feeling Louis watching her.

As soon as Harry got home she went to her bathroom, sliding down her shorts and panties to have a shower. She wasn’t going to touch herself, she figured she should have some kind of control. She also had loads of work to do and other classes to attend later. But she was curious and she wanted to feel just how wet Louis got her that day.

“Just to feel,” she told herself, sliding her fingers up between her plump pussy lips. She gasped, surprised at how slick she was. Hesitantly she moved her fingers higher, her sensitive and swollen clit throbbing from the touch. She gently rolled her fingers over the little bundle of nerves and she couldn't stop touching, watching herself in the mirror. Her eyes focused on her body and what was left of her outfit, remembering how she affected Louis with it. How Louis called her ‘Princess.’ Harry knew she should stop, and she tried, but as soon as she did her pussy clenched up, wanting more. She easily caved in. Harry leaned one palm against her counter, her other hand returning between her legs and letting out a pleased little hum as she stroked over her clit with the tips of her fingers. Watching herself only turned her on more, again thinking of Louis taking over. She thought of Louis catching her touching herself, pressing her body against Harry’s back and slipping her arm around her to fuck her.

 _“You’re such a dirty little girl.”_ Harry wished Louis was whispering into her ear and pushing her free hand up her crop top, roughly groping her tits.

 _“Listen to you. Your pussy is so noisy.”_ Louis would bite on her neck and she could feel her smile against it before saying, _“So desperate for it, love.”_ Harry whimpered, fingers gliding easily over her clit, just like Louis’ would. She had such pretty, long fingers and Harry really needed them. Needed them on her body in anyway possible. Through her curls, around her neck, squeezing a bit, down her chest and round tummy until they touched her where she was aching for it. Her hips would rut against her, begging the girl for release.

 _“Yeah? Use mummy like a toy,”_ Louis would purr into her neck, wrist working with Harry’s movements to rub on her just right.

“Th-ank you, mummy,” Harry whined as her hips messily bucked into her touch, breaths growing harsh and short. “Ooh,” she moaned shakily, knuckles going white from gripping the counter so tight in an attempt to keep her knees from giving out.

 _“It’s okay, baby. Come for mummy,”_ her voice so warm and sweet, lips leaving soft kisses along her hot skin, fingers rapidly moving over her clit.

Harry came so hard. She let out a sharp cry, her knees falling to the fuzzy bathmat beneath her as her orgasm ripped through her. Her body shivered, jerking with little aftershocks with her hand cupping her kitty like she needed it there for comfort. She was such a mess, looking down to see her inner thighs shiny with slick and whining tiredly. She wanted Louis to clean her up, pet her curls and tell her what a good job she did. As if Louis heard Harry’s thoughts, her phone dinged on the counter. Harry hoped it was her, managing to reach up and grab it. She wasn’t disappointed.


	2. Mummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis sent Harry a picture and she finally invited the model girl over.

Harry forced herself to put down her phone and take her shower instead. She didn’t want to respond immediately and seem desperate. However, she did notice herself rushing through her shower so she could respond to Louis. Once she was done, she dressed in a worn out tee and some loose stretchy shorts, lazily running her towel through her hair as she grabbed her phone and curled up in the corner of her couch. She took her lighter and lit the soft blue candle on the side table, pulling a throw over her just as the heater kicked on.  
  
“Okay,” Harry quietly said to herself, letting out a heavy breath before unlocking her phone to see what Louis sent her. It was a photo of Louis crouched in front of a mirror, showing off her outfit. She had on athletic wear, a velvet black sports bra and matching baggy track pants, hair up in a messy pony tail.  
  
Louis: Does this look okay?  
  
Harry thought she looked more than okay. She noticed Louis wasn’t wearing a jacket for once and realized that was the first time she’s seen her bare arms. They were covered in tattoos, Harry always wanted tattoos herself. Also, it was clear Louis lifted weights because her arms were sculpted and strong. Harry began to think about how it’d feel if Louis were to spank her, if Louis would be the type to spank someone. She hoped she would be, she wanted to feel the strength of her on her body. Wanted Louis to just grab her and do what she pleased with her, to claim her.  
  
Harry: You look great !!  
  
Just a couple seconds later she saw she was typing, of course Louis didn’t care how quickly she responded.  
  
Louis: Thank you, love.  
Louis: What are you wearing, baby girl?  
  
Harry’s heart fluttered at the pet name, her ears getting warm. She felt sending Louis a few of the shy monkey emojis was only fitting.  
  
Louis: Aww it’s alright, love. I know you look beautiful.  
  
Louis affected her so easily that her heart nearly jumped out of her chest, it made Harry want to show her what she was wearing. She opened up her camera and stretched out her arm, smiling and taking a picture for her. Her hair was slightly wet and dampened her shirt, making it clear she wasn’t wearing a bra. She sent it. Louis was typing and she’d stop, then start again. Harry couldn’t watch so she put her phone down, closing her eyes and inhaling the scent of the lavender candle beside her for a bit. Then her phone dinged.  
  
Louis: Baby… You’re genuinely the most stunning girl I’ve ever seen. I could look at you all day.  
  
Harry squealed, hugging her phone to her chest before responding to her.  
  
Harry: Thank you, mumm-  
  
She backspaced.  
  
Harry: Thank you, Lou <333  
  
Louis: No, thank you.  
  
Harry snorted, sending her the eye rolling emoji in response to the stupid one Louis sent with it’s tongue out. She scrolled up, saving the picture Louis sent her. Louis saved hers too, maybe touching herself to it. Harry might’ve done the same as well, all cozy and soft under her blanket as she kept her eyes on Louis. Images of the girl spanking her bum red in her mind, fingers on her clit and making her drip down her squishy thighs and to the mattress. And as she was coming for the second time that day she was thinking about how much she wanted Louis there with her, not just sexually. She wanted to be snuggled into her side while they watched old Disney movies, Louis holding her like the most precious thing in the world. Kissing, touching, whispering sweet things to her in that warm, comfy spot in her home. She decided she’d finally invite her over. Harry was feeling shy after she came but she knew what she wanted so she sent Louis a text to hangout. Louis was quite enthusiastic and it made Harry giggle, she adored her.  
  
Harry wasn’t sure what would happen when Louis arrived but she readied herself for any possibility that weekend. Whenever she fantasized about it in the past she thought as soon as they walked through the door Louis would fuck her but it wasn’t like that, not that she minded. Neither did Louis. The two ordered pizza and watched a couple of movies, pretty candles and the screen the only light around them. They sat so close Harry could feel her warmth. She could get used to it. Louis’ random comments throughout the movies made her laugh, and her hand, as always, made it’s way to her thigh. She believed Louis had a thing for thighs.  
  
“This okay?” Louis asked, her hand a bit higher on Harry’s thigh than in class.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said quietly, the girl giving her a gentle squeeze in response and moving her hand in soft circles. Harry bit her lip, feeling heat travel up her legs and between them the longer Louis’ hand was on her. She was sure she could come untouched if she kept it up, then Louis stopped to have a drink and Harry huffed in frustration. She wanted Louis to keep touching her.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Louis questioned as she set down the drink. Harry didn’t notice she heard. Her mind was racing, mentally working up the nerve to tell Louis. There’s no way she could.  
  
_“You want this so badly, Harry. Tell her,”_ Harry told herself.  
  
“Nothing,” she brushed off, hoping Louis would drop it. But she didn’t. Louis’ brow furrowed, gently placing the back of her fingers against Harry’s forehead, sliding down and caressing her cheek.  
  
“You’re warm, baby. Are you feeling alright?” Louis seemed genuinely worried. Harry felt butterflies in her tummy.  
  
_“Baby.”_ Harry’s heart clenched. She looked into her eyes, lips parting to speak.  
  
_“Don’t be stupid, Louis wants this too.”_ So she did it.  
  
“I- I’m wet.” Her voice was soft, cheeks bright red. Louis smiled, hand returning to her thigh but a bit under her skirt.  
  
“Oh, love,” Louis cooed and moved higher. “Want me to touch you?”  
  
“Please,” she said quietly. Harry’s legs instinctively parted, Louis’ fingers brushing over her panties, cupping her before dipping under the side of them. Harry gasped and her clit was throbbing, she wanted this for what felt like forever. Louis’ fingers sliding up and down her pussy, getting coated in her slick.  
  
“Mm, you are, aren't you?” Louis teased as she felt her wetness, avoiding her clit. Louis leaned in, brushing her nose with Harry’s, and then her lips with hers. They were soft, moving languidly with her plump ones, sending shivers down her body. Whenever Louis would back away in the slightest Harry chased after her again, never wanting to part from her. Then Louis was playing with her clit and Harry moaned into her mouth, pussy clenching up. She whimpered, feeling embarrassingly close. Harry dreamt of it for so long, she didn’t want it to end too quickly.  
  
“Lou…” She whined shakily, worried she’d come in seconds and ruin it. Louis hushed her soothingly and kept touching her in a steady rhythm.  
  
“It’s okay, baby,” Louis said and pressed her lips against hers, looking at her in a way that told her she could go ahead. Louis was always so comforting to her even when she felt the most nervous. She was so pretty too, especially in that moment. Her face lit by the flickering glow of the candles, catching bits of her beautiful blue eyes behind the few strands of hair that escaped her hair tie. And Harry let go and didn’t hold back, allowing herself to fully enjoy the intimate feeling with the girl and coming her panties as quickly as she needed to. Her hips were twitching with aftershocks, grasping Louis’ arm to keep her there. Louis worked her through it, kissing her tenderly as she came down from it.  
  
Louis made her way to Harry’s neck as she slid her hand out of Harry’s panties, kissing all over and humming.  
  
“I wanna go down on you, give you another,” Louis told her, nuzzling her nose against her neck. It tickled Harry a bit and she giggled, mumbling sleepily.  
  
“Such a horny Capricorn,” Harry said without realizing. Louis grinned, chuckling and sitting back to look at her.  
  
“How’d you know me sign?” she questioned, cocking a brow. That sobered Harry up. She wasn’t going to admit she found her birthday on Louis’ twitter, that she didn’t follow, and looked up her astrological sign.  
  
“Oh, um…” she was blushing again, Louis laughing adoringly.  
  
“Relax, love.” Louis brushed her curls back and Harry almost purred, nodding in response.  
  
“Do you want me to… you know?” Harry asked and motioned downwards to the girl’s lap, Louis shaking her head with a smirk.  
  
“I really just want to eat you out,” Louis said bluntly. “That alright?”  
  
“Yes,” Harry quickly agreed and Louis didn’t waste anymore time. The girl sunk to her knees in front of Harry, keeping eye contact with her and pressing a kiss to her thigh.  
  
“Lets get these wet knickers off you, yeah?” Louis said, hands disappearing under her skirt and hooking into the waistband. Harry lifted her bum for her, letting her slide them off and down her long legs. Louis removed her skirt too and Harry held her breath. She hadn’t shaved her pussy, she didn’t like to, although she has for boys in the past. She hoped Louis didn’t care.  
  
_“She just felt you, Harry. Of course she doesn’t care.”_  
  
Louis’ eyes were on Harry’s round tummy, smoothing her palms over it, tracing the beautiful light marks across them. Her hands moved down her dimpled thighs, carefully spreading them apart to get a good look at her plump pussy. She was sticky with come, a rosy pink little flower peeking out between her lips and dark hair that Louis couldn’t wait to sink into.  
  
“You’ve got such a pretty pussy,” Louis said softly, Harry unable to speak because she felt shy and vulnerable with the way she was studying her. Louis understood, she’d take care of her. The girl pulled her closer and scooted back, licking her lips. “Put your legs up for me, love.” Harry did as she was told, planting her feet on the edge of the couch, on display for her. “Good girl,” Louis praised.  
  
Harry felt the familiar heat build up again as Louis’ mouth and teeth moved down her thigh, stopping where it met her hip and inhaling deeply. Harry whimpered.  
  
She hummed, murmuring “You smell incredible.” She did, something hot and musky sweet, Louis couldn’t get enough. Then her tongue was dipping between her and up her pussy, properly tasting her. Louis moaned, told her she tasted good too. She took her time with it, kept her open with her thumbs and fully licked along her folds, building the girl up. And Louis really must’ve meant it when she said the girl smelled and tasted good because she confidently dug her tongue into her pussy repeatedly, hot and sloppy wet, even with the hair there. Over and over like she was starving for it, she almost was. She wanted Harry for so long she never wanted it to stop, Louis could taste her for hours. She planned to try that too, see how many times she could make Harry come from it.  
  
“Fuck, Louis,” she groaned, watching the girl between her quivering legs. Harry couldn’t believe head could be so good, it was so much different than the guys she’s been with in the past. She thought she was just a girl that didn’t like oral but she was so fucking wrong. She just needed someone who knew what they were doing, she found that person. Louis Tomlinson. Harry couldn’t believe she finally had the girl’s mouth on her pussy. Louis looked so yummy, nose pressed into her squishy kitty as her tongue expertly worked over her clit.  
  
Louis grabbed handfuls of her thighs, keeping them spread as she thoroughly licked her out. Harry was so sensitive her hips instinctively pushed away from her. Louis wouldn’t have that, digging her fingers into her as a warning, glaring at her almost as if she was telling her it was hers and not to move from her. Harry’s chest was heaving, breaths heavy as her cheeks went darker. Louis brought her to her mouth again and closed it around her puffy clit, sucking and rolling it on her tongue, making Harry jump.  
  
“Ohh,” Harry moaned, hips rocking into Louis’ mouth. She cupped the back of her head, grasping her hair as she moved against her. Harry being the clumsy girl she is, lost grip on one of her feet and it fell to the floor. Louis acted quick, catching her and pushing her leg up towards her chest, continuing to suck and trace circles around her clit. The way the girl just handled her like it was nothing did something to Harry, making her cry out in pleasure. “Ah! Mummy, please...” she was babbling. She felt too good to filter herself.  “Don’t stop…” she begged, gorgeous long eyelashes fluttering.  
  
Louis only worked her tongue quicker, causing lewd noises to come from Harry’s pussy. She locked her gaze with Harry’s, wanting to see her as she came. “I’m coming,” Harry gasped, jaw dropping to her chest as a series of short moans left her kiss bitten lips. She felt her orgasm build up so intensely until she couldn’t take it anymore, pleasure releasing over her body in waves as more come leaked out of her, making a right mess. Harry’s hearing went out and her eyes were shut, slowly coming down. It wasn’t until she caught her breath she noticed Louis was touching herself, she was so wet she could hear her. She opened her eyes, seeing the girl’s ear pressed to her thigh with her hand working between her legs, her chin and lips shiny from Harry. She was panting harshly as she admired her body. Louis was getting off to her body right in front of her, she never felt more attractive in her life.  
  
“Shit, Lou…” Harry bit her lip, Louis’ nails digging into her other thigh. Always her thighs.  
  
“Gonna make me come, princess,” she said breathlessly, her voice much higher than usual. She was cursing under her breath and working her wrist faster.  
  
“Please, mummy,” she nearly whispered. That did it for Louis, bringing her to the edge, biting down onto Harry as she came. Louis quietly cursed heaps, murmuring about how hot Harry is as she did. Then she slumped down onto the floor, using Harry as a pillow. Harry took her hair down for her, combing her fingers through it and massaging her scalp. They sat there in silence like that, just enjoying each other’s company. Louis eventually mustered up the strength to pull herself onto the couch, head laid over the back of it.  
  
Louis laughed and Harry couldn’t help but smile, rolling onto her side and tucking herself into Louis’. Louis’ arm went around her, smiling down at the girl, feeling a bit cocky.  
  
“Mummy, huh?”  
  
Harry hid her face against Louis, tired of giving her the satisfaction of making her blush so easily.  
  
“I love it,” Louis added, kissing the top of her head. She gently played with her curls and Harry could’ve fell asleep like that, half naked, thighs sticky with come, and in Louis’ arms. She almost did too, eyes feeling heavy, breaths growing deeper, then Louis spoke. “Think Mummy could stay the night?”  
  
“Louis,” she groaned and smacked her arm, rubbing her eye with the back of her hand and yawning.  
  
“So…?” Louis hoped she’d agree. She really wanted to hold her longer.  
  
Harry rolled her eyes, “Yes, mummy.”


	3. Christmas bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted a bonus little fluffy Christmas spin off of these girls if you want to check it out :)

Happy Holidays


	4. It'll Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry was incredibly upset. Over what, Louis didn't know. But she'd do anything to make her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut. Just feelings and fluff. MDLG vibes.

_A few months later._

Harry wouldn’t answer her texts so Louis tried calling her, she was worried. It wasn’t like Harry to ignore her like that and she knew she didn’t have class that day. After the third call Louis texted her again.

Louis: I’m coming over

That seemed to do something because she saw the girl was typing.

Harry: No

Was all she said. Louis refused to drop it.

Louis: Why not, Harry?

Harry: I don’t want to talk about it.

Louis’ heart clenched but she understood. She still wanted to be there for her.

Louis: You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong but I’m coming over.

Harry: I’m fine.

Louis knew that was bullshit. She locked her phone and grabbed her keys, slipping on her vans and leaving her apartment to go to Harry’s house. Louis made a stop at the floral shop first and got a bouquet of pink peonies, knowing Harry adored flowers. Next door there was a fancy chocolate shop and she purchased a variety box of truffles and caramels for the girl. She placed the gifts in the passenger seat then finished the short drive to Harry’s. Louis didn’t bother texting her first, just grabbing her gifts and walking up the steps to her home. She tried to let herself in but it was locked so she knocked on the door.

“Harry, love. Let me in.”

It was quiet until she heard shaky breaths and a sob, making her instincts to comfort stronger than ever. She cupped her hands against the door before she spoke, insuring Harry could hear.

“Come on, baby. I’ve got you a little something.” Louis stood there, shivering from the cold, rainy breeze that blew by. Harry wasn’t saying anything but Louis wasn’t going to leave her in the state she was in. So she sat on the doorstep with a groan, leaning against the door and holding the gifts in her lap. She waited and waited but Harry wasn’t budging. Louis hated how damn stubborn she could be but she could out stubborn her any day, even in the awful weather. So she sat there and hummed to herself, occasionally saying her name in an attempt to get something.

“Haaaarryy.” Nothing, no matter how many times she said her name. She’d have to try something else.

“Alright then, I guess I’ll be leaving!” Louis loudly said, adding, “With these awesome presents too.” Then Louis didn’t even stand up, just stomped her feet and gradually made them quieter to make it appear she was walking away. Louis heard a weak giggle, making her smile. The lock unlatched and she stood up, wiping off her pants with her free hand and turning to face her.

“You’re not very good at that,” Harry said, half hiding behind her door. Her poor baby’s face was blotchy red, eyelids swollen, and her cute little nose was runny.

“Oi, I beg to differ.” Harry sniffled and Louis brushed a tear-wet curl off of her cheek, tucking it behind her ear. “Let me in, baby.” Harry’s brow furrowed and she nodded, giving her space to enter her home. Louis closed the door for her, grabbing her hand and making her way to the comfy recliner Harry had. She sat first, placing the gifts on the side table then encouraging Harry to crawl into her lap. The girl complied and sat sideways, gently laying on top of her, her head tucked under Louis’ chin. Louis placed a throw over Harry, wrapping her up in it along with her strong arms. She gave her a tight squeeze, rubbing her back and letting her cry without saying anything. Louis knew if she asked questions she’d only close up more so she didn’t make a noise. If Harry wanted to tell her she would, and if she didn’t that’s okay too. Whatever was upsetting Harry she just wanted her to know she’d be there for her.

Louis ran her fingers through Harry’s hair, stopping every once in a while to massage her scalp. Harry loved being pet on, she was like a kitten in that way. It relaxed her and her body loosened up, melting against Louis and closing her eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek. Louis’ thumb wiped it away, nuzzling her nose into her hair and inhaling deeply then giving her a kiss on top of her head.

“My sweet girl,” Louis said softly, Harry whimpering. “It’s okay, baby. I’m here.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Harry said brokenly and Louis felt her body tense again.

“Don’t you dare say that,” Louis responded, pulling her against her.

“I don’t,” Harry insisted.

Louis’ jaw clenched, she hated when Harry said things like that. She took a deep breath before speaking.

“Why do you say stuff like that?” Louis asked, Harry whimpered again. Louis began to worry she was hiding something from her but she didn’t want to look like an arse and assume the worst.

“Because it’s true. I’m not good enough for you.” Harry’s voice was shaky, breaking Louis’ heart.

“God, Harry. You’re such an amazing, beautiful girl. You’re bloody smart and talented too, I always tell you that. Why don’t you listen to me?” She sighed, gathering her messy curls up into a pony tail and curling it up to get it off of her neck and cheeks. She rubbed her back again, feeling it shake as Harry cried. She didn’t expect her to actually answer and she wouldn’t push it, not wanting to scare the girl. Louis wanted to tell her that she loved her, they hadn’t said it yet, but her gut told her it wasn’t the right time.

“I know, baby. Let it out.” Louis cradled her in her arms, her hand lightly patting her bum for comfort, it always helped with her baby sisters. She let her cry for as long as she needed to, alternating between giving her head kisses, twisting her hair around her fingers, or petting on her. Harry eventually settled down again, sniffling and weakly lifting her head.

“I got you all snotty,” Harry said, voice little.

“That’s alright, baby.” Louis used the sleeve of her hoodie to wipe Harry’s tears, then cleaning up the mess under her nose. She smiled at the girl, cupping her cheek and rubbing her thumb over it. “You’re so beautiful,” spilled out of Louis’ mouth without her thinking. Harry’s lip quivered and she ducked her head, causing Louis’ hand to go into her hair so she did what she did best and massaged her scalp. “You need a shower, though,” she mumbled and a smirk spread on her face when Harry chuckled, pouting right after.

“Stoppit.” 

“Anything for you, princess,” Louis said and the scary thing was she truly meant it. She grabbed the flowers for her, taking Harry’s hand and closing it around them. “These are pretty and pink and soft, they reminded me of you.” Harry gave her a small smile and tucked her nose into them, inhaling the fresh floral scent. She visibly relaxed.

“Thank you, Louis.”

“You’re most welcome.” Louis grabbed the chocolates, about to open them up then she stopped herself. “Did you eat anything today?” Harry shook her head. “You’ll have to wait for these then. Do you want me to make you mac and cheese?” Harry cutely nodded, Louis knew how much she loved her homemade mac and cheese.

“Alright, I’ll have to run to the shop real quick.”

“Promise?” Harry asked, Louis cooing and kissing her cheek.

“I promise.”

“Otay,” she said and wiggled out of Louis’ lap.

Louis stood up and checked her pockets for her keys, pulling them out and swinging them on her fingers. “Now, can I trust you to not eat the chocolate?” She questioned.

“Yes, mummy.” Harry was fiddling with her flowers, Louis lifting her brows, unsure if she believed her. She was so fucking cute though she couldn’t be mad if she did.

“Okay, baby. How about you put those in a vase and set up the table like a good girl?”

“Otay, mummy.” Louis’d never grow tired of hearing that.

She kept her promise and was quick at the shop, buying a variety of pricey cheeses from the deli because of course, only the best for her girl. She got her some sprouts too then went back to Harry’s to start cooking. When she kissed her she hummed, tasting chocolate on her lips.

“Tastes like someone got into the chocolate,” she teased her and Harry blushed.

“I’m sorry, mummy. But I set up the table?” She said and Louis saw, the flowers she bought in the center and even a couple of candles lit, their plates and forks placed next to each other instead of their usual across. Her little Harry wanted to be close to her. Louis chuckled.

“It’s okay, baby. And I see, you did a good job.” Harry hugged her as her thank you and didn’t let go. She whined a bit.

“My head hurts,” Harry complained.

Louis thought it might, so she bought her some mini Advil just in case. “I know, I got you some medicine.”

Louis broke the hug to pull out the medicine for her, making her a glass of water and shaking out two tiny blue pills from the bottle. “Take this and drink all of your water. Then I want you to take a nice hot shower while I make dinner, okay?” She said and placed them in her palm.

Harry nodded and swallowed her medicine, sitting at the table to drink her water while Louis pulled out a couple of pots for the meal. She started prepping the sprouts but kept an eye on Harry, making sure she was doing as she was told. Harry was a good girl and went to her bathroom once she was done drinking her water, Louis felt proud. So Louis made her mac and cheese and roasted sprouts just as she liked them, cleaning everything up as they finished cooking off in the oven.

By the time dinner was ready, Harry walked out in big comfy sweats and a hoodie and sat patiently while Louis made her plate. Harry was a good girl and cleaned her plate off, Louis allowing her to have a piece of chocolate for doing well. When she opened the box each piece had a little nibble out of it and Louis found it adorable. She let her have her sweets while she tidied up for Harry because she knew she wasn’t feeling well. And once she put the last dish on the drying rack, she went to kiss her goodbye. Harry wasn’t having it though.

“No mummy, stay the night please?” She looked up at Louis with her stunning green eyes, her lip in a pout. She always got what she wanted.

“Well I’ve got to be at work early in the morning,” Louis warned because she could wake up alone.

“You can wake me up for goodbye kisses,” Harry responded like it was obvious, Louis laughed.

“Alright, baby. What would you like to do?” Harry looked in deep thought, humming quietly.

“I wanna watch you play video games,” she decided. Harry loved snuggling with Louis on the couch and watching her play old school games on the Nintendo 64, Louis just left the console at her place because of it.

“Donkey Kong?” she questioned, Harry shook her head. “No? which game, love?”

“Banjo.” Banjo was short for Banjo Kazooie, the way Harry said it was so precious Louis felt inclined to kiss her forehead so she did.

“Alright, little one. Go get comfy on the couch,” she instructed. Harry hopped up, chocolates in hand, and curled up on the couch with her favorite blanket while Louis set up the game. She crouched in front of the entertainment system, pulling the Nintendo out the mess of cords and plugging everything in. She had to pull the tv out a bit to do so and all she could think about is how far gone she is for Harry because she would do anything to make her happy. Louis pushed the tv back in it’s place, stepping back to look at Harry munching on her candy. “Everything look good?” she asked. Harry inspected it for a second and nodded, Louis snorted. She was so spoiled.

Louis sat next to Harry with the controller in her hand and the girl draped her legs over hers, fluffy pillows against the arm of the couch supporting her head. She looked at the girl as she waited for the start up screen to go away, chuckling and causing Harry to move her eyes from the tv to her.

“What?”

“Do you like those chocolates?” Louis asked her, noticing a bit in the corner of her lips.

“Yes, mummy. Thank you.”

Louis licked her thumb and stretched her arm over, cleaning the chocolate off her girl.

“Good, I’ll have to get you more.” Harry blushed and focused on the screen again, Louis starting up the game. She was playing the snow level that Harry loved because of the cute walrus he could turn into. Louis played for a couple of hours and Harry would hum along to the music, point out any bright colored birds she missed along the way, or just told her where to go. Whenever Louis would curse, when that snowman would hurl snowballs at the bear and knock her off her spot, Harry called her out on it. 

“Mummy, bad word.”

“Sorry, princess,” she sincerely apologized, except she slipped up a couple more times. Louis noticed Harry was yawning a lot and her eyes were growing heavy so she paused the game and put the controller on the coffee table.

“Lets brush our teeth before we sleep, darling,” Louis said and carefully moved her legs off of her lap, Harry groaning in protest. Louis gave her a stern look and Harry begrudgingly got up and made her way to her bathroom, Louis close behind. She playfully smacked Harry’s bum and she jumped, whining. “Quit your whining,” Louis rolled her eyes at how she dramatically held her bum, ushering her to the sink. Louis used spare brush and they both got ready for bed. Louis only slept with knickers on so she undressed, leaving a pile of clothes on the floor, and crawled into her side of the bed. Harry joined her and Louis wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close to spoon her. Louis squeezed her, probably a bit too tight seeing Harry made a little huff.

“M’sorry, you’re just so cute,” Louis mumbled, kissing her head which now smelt like fruity shampoo. She closed her eyes, just enjoying the feeling of embracing the most beautiful girl in the world. Louis felt like she won the lottery with this one, never wanting to let her go. She always wanted her on her arm, wanted to show her off, she felt so proud. Louis couldn’t believe a stunning girl like Harry let her take care of her. Even if something were to happen to them, Louis would be grateful for the time she had with the girl no matter how long that may be. Although, she wished it would be for a long, long time because she couldn’t see herself with anyone else. She hoped Harry felt the same way.


	5. New Year’s Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted some New Year’s fluff of the girls.

I hope you have a happy new year.


End file.
